1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable container device, and more particularly to a container device which may be disassemble to a compact storing configuration that is excellent for transportation and storing purposes, and which includes a number of sustaining corner members to reinforce the corner areas of the container device and to prevent the container device from collapsing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical container devices comprise a substantially cubic or parallelepiped structure having a number of plates or beams to be secured or assembled together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,738 to Cheng discloses a furniture combination including a number of plates having corner areas to be secured or assembled together. However, the corner areas of the plates have no suitable sustaining corner members such that the corner areas of the plates may not be reinforced and such that the furniture combination may easily collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,828 to Cheyn discloses a corner assembly for a box and including a number of corner coupler members engaged in or between the corner areas of the plates, in order to solidly secure or couple the plates together, and to suitably sustain the corner areas of the plates, in order to prevent the box from collapsing.
However, the corner coupler members include a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured, and that includes a number of fins or blades extended therefrom such that the fins or blades may be easily bent or broken after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,041 to Chern discloses a foldable voting box including a number of panels or plates to be secured or assembled together. However, the corner areas of the plates also have no suitable sustaining corner members such that the corner areas of the plates may not be reinforced and such that the box may also easily collapse.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional container devices.